Mr Mysterious
by Wishing On A Falling Star
Summary: Bella is almost done with her freshman year of college when she starts getting IM's from this guy. Bella calls him Mr. Mysterious and that's his screenname. Will Bella find out who he is and if she does will there be a secret romance? All human. Bpov. R
1. First Readings

My story is when Bella is a freshman in college and everyone is human. Mr. Mysterious is not Edward but I wanted to make up my own character. I'm sorry if you are disappointed then to bad it's my story! If you want to see what my characters look like go on my profile and you'll see them. If you're too lazy then here are the characters: Bella—Emily Browning, and Mr. Mysterious—???? I'm not telling you… So, please do not get mad at me and I'm watching Abandon right now so some of my ideas are from that movie. It's a good movie but kind of confusing. **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Bella but, I do own Mr. Mysterious.**

* * *

I was sitting in my dorm room around 2 o'clock in the morning searching around the internet when I heard a loud ding come from my computer. I wasn't quite sure what to expect.

**Mr. Mysterious:** Hey

**Bella:** Hello. May I ask who this is?

**Mr. Mysterious:** Well you could but I might have to kill you.

**Bella:** Hmm? Really? I think I'll take my chances.

**Mr. Mysterious:** Really… well I wouldn't have expected that from most girls.

**Bella:** Well, I'm not like other girls but you should already know this because you are the one who knows who I am. Which brings me back to… who are you?

**Mr. Mysterious:** What is the easiest way I could say this? Umm… I'm your secret admirer.

**Bella:** Oh.

**Mr. Mysterious:** Did I scare you?

**Bella:** No. It's just that most guys give up on liking me because I don't date.

**Mr. Mysterious: **At all?

**Bella:** Well, I don't date much. Once in awhile I guess.

**Mr. Mysterious:** Wow. You must be the most outgoing person I have ever met.

**Bella:** Yeah, says the guy who won't tell me who he is.

**Mr. Mysterious:** I never said I was a guy.

**Bella:** Well are you a guy?

**Mr. Mysterious:** No way, I am so into guys. No, just kidding. Yes I am a guy.

**Bella:** Ok, Mr. Mysterious. Why are you instant messaging me at 2:30 in the morning? Shouldn't you be asleep or something?

**Mr. Mysterious:** Yeah, maybe but all my friends are at parties…

**Bella:** So, why aren't you at one?

**Mr. Mysterious:** Because I knew you wouldn't be there.

**Bella:** Really? So, what? Now you're a stalker?

**Mr. Mysterious:** Well not exactly… my line of work is so much more fun.

**Bella:** WHAT?

**Mr. Mysterious:** I'm just joking.

**Bella:** That was not funny at all.

**Mr. Mysterious:** I like making you freak out.

**Bella:** Why?

**Mr. Mysterious:** I don't know.

**Bella:** Well, I better go to sleep. Finals are coming up soon.

I'll admit I wasn't afraid. I found it actually quite intriguing to know that someone was willing to stay in from a dorm party and talk to me instead. Mr. Mysterious was all I could think of when I went to bed and I woke up to a loud _ding_. There's only one person who would be doing that to me on a Saturday morning. I walked over to my computer.

**Mr. Mysterious: **Wake up.

**Bella:** No way are you kidding me?

**Mr. Mysterious: **It's like 9:30 a.m. you have to wake up!

**Mr. Mysterious: **It's a Saturday morning.

**Bella:** So what?

**Mr. Mysterious: **You're wasting daylight.

**Bella:** Why are you so eager to get me up?

**Mr. Mysterious: **I want you to come see me.

**Bella:** Where?

**Mr. Mysterious: **At practice.

**Bella:** Go on.

**Mr. Mysterious: **The theatre, 11 a.m. You're going to have to try to figure it out.

**Bella:** Do I have to?

**Mr. Mysterious: **It's not a requirement but I'd like to see you.

**Bella:** Only if you give me an idea of whom you are.

**Mr. Mysterious: **No way. See you later.

_Mr. Mysterious has signed off._

_I have two choices. I can either go see who Mr. Mysterious is or see who he might be, or I can go back to sleep… _was what I thought before I made up my mind.

I got out of bed and went to my closet. I took out my black white and red polka dot dress, with black round toe flats, and my jacket (pictures on profile.) I was looking around my room for my keys but I couldn't find them. I heard footsteps outside my door and then someone unlocking my door. I sat down on the chair for my desk and watched my door quietly open. Someone dropped my keychain with my keys on it inside my door and walked away.

I grabbed my keys and locked my door. I ran down the hallway and knocked on my friends' door.

"Come on Dane open up. Dane? Dammit…" She didn't answer her door. I looked at my cell phone. "Are you kidding me? Dane, please open up."

When she didn't answer I walked towards the theatre. When I got there it was 10:30 a.m. I had a half an hour. Someone sat down next to me. He had dirty blond hair that was in a disarray fashion and he was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of regular blue jeans.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me in a quiet tone.

"Seeing someone…" I answered he looked confused.

"Don't you mean meeting someone?" I had to admit this boy was gorgeous.

"No, it's a very long story and if you're here I'm guessing your part of the theatrical production. Am I right?"

"Along those lines—"

Someone interrupted him. "Come on, we need you on stage now!" The boy yelled. He had bronze hair in a disarray fashion, too. (There I put Edward in the story)

"Alright, well I hope you enjoy what you see today." He winked at me and walked away. The bronze haired boy was staring at me. "Edward, back in your spot. Everyone please get in your spots so we can start."

The whole choir started singing a song in a language which I thought to be Italian or some other language that I couldn't understand. It was amazing just sitting there listening to them and watching them. The guy I was talking to earlier was directing the choir. I was trying to find Mr. Mysterious but I couldn't find any hints of who he was. This guy was surely talented. Well, what could I expect? I was in a room filled with actors and singers.

"What did you think?" I didn't notice that I was looking at the ground. When I looked up the blond guy was in front of me again. "What did you think?"

"It was wonderful and definitely beautiful. But—".

I was cut off, "but?" He asked with a confused tone.

"But, your sopranos should sing a little softer and your altos need to sing a little louder." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Hold on. You," I pushed him down into the seat next to mine, "sit here and listen." I got up and walked on the stage.

"What are you doing?" The bronze hair boy asked me.

"You need to have patience. Please, sing, just like you were before." They sang the song and I turned around to look at the director. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "Now, sopranos sing a little softer and altos a little louder." They sang the way I told them to and then we all looked at the director again. "What do you think?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right." Everyone's mouths dropped open. I was confused. He walked up on the stage. "I'm never wrong." He whispered in my ear. I chuckled a little bit. "Let us all thank Miss…" He looked at me with his eyebrow raised but a smile was pulling at the sides of his lips.

"My name is Bella Swan." I stuck my hand out and he took it and kissed the back of my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." He said and went back to his choir.

I went back to my chair and sat down. I listened for the full hour they were practicing and they were wonderful. It was so cool listening to them and watching them learn more and more from the director. I've seen him around school before but he wasn't in any of my classes. I think he was a year or two older than I was.

"What did you think?" He asked me once practice was over.

"It was so cool watching them learn from you all the different techniques. I loved how they sounded too." I answered him.

"I wouldn't have noticed the difference of the choir if you wouldn't have pointed it out." He laughed at me.

"Yeah, well, it was great watching your choir…"

"Actually, all these people are here to audition for the newest production. We have just been rehearsing these last few days."

"That is so cool. Wish them all luck for me but I have to go. I have plans with my friend Danica for lunch. So, I have to get going." I started walking away but, he grabbed my arm.

"I bet the 'choir' would enjoy seeing you here again to catch anything that I could do better. Tomorrow?" He put an emphasis on the word choir.

"What time?" He smiled a little bit but hid it right away.

"NOON." The bronze hair boy yelled from the door.

"Thank you, Edward." The director said to me. "Well, we shall see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow, then." I started walking towards the door and before I looked over my shoulder to see the director walking off towards some doors.


	2. Meeting

I walked out of the theatre to the cab that Danica called for me at noon because she didn't want me to be late. The one she should be worried about is herself. She can never make it anywhere on time it is impossible, like it's against her nature. For example, our high school graduation, she made it five minutes after it started. Surprisingly it was exactly when her name was being called. I hopped in the cab and dropped my cell phone before I got all the way in. When I bent down to pick it up I found an odd coin, it looked like it was from Europe.

"Where to, kid?" The cab driver asked me.

"Antonio's pizzeria, it is on the corner of 9th and 13th." I answered him in my business tone.

"Hey, kid can you shut the door before all the cold air can get in? Heat isn't cheap these days." The cab driver nearly yelled at me. I turned around to the door when I saw the blond haired boy locking up the theatre. "Kid?" Now he was pissed.

"Oh, yeah." I shut the door and the cab driver was off in an instant.

On my way to Antonio's, I was going over all the males in the theatre that I saw today. The only two I actually got a chance to talk to were very different from each other. Edward, the bronze haired boy, looked like he was about to kill me because I was interrupting his practice time, and the other one. The other one was amazingly gorgeous and had the most amazing blue eyes and his hair was that dirty blond color.

I was starting to zone out of everything around me when I heard a _ding_ from my pocket.

**Mr. Mysterious: **Did you enjoy our practice?

**Bella: **Yeah, it was very cool.

**Mr. Mysterious: **I saw you today. I love that dress on you, it was stunning.

**Bella: **Thank you. Did I talk to you today?

**Mr. Mysterious: **You only talked to two people. But, I guess you could say that in a manner of speaking.

**Bella: **I only really talked to two people. Talking to the whole class doesn't count.

**Mr. Mysterious: **I'm not telling you.

**Bella: **Why not?

**Mr. Mysterious: **Because, that would just narrow down your people to guess from.

**Bella: **Don't you want me to figure out who you are?

**Mr. Mysterious: **Not that easily.

**Bella: **You are very difficult.

**Mr. Mysterious:** Mhmm. What is your point?

**Bella: **Never mind.

**Mr. Mysterious: **Well, I should probably let you get back to your lunch with your friend.

**Bella: **That is very polite of you, good bye.

**Mr. Mysterious:** Good bye, Bella.

_Mr. Mysterious has signed off._

The cab driver interrupted my thoughts for a moment. "We're here. That will be thirteen dollars, please." He held out his hand. I put the money in his hand and got out. I was about to trip when Danica ran up to me and hugged me so I couldn't breathe.

"You're on time." She yelled.

"So are you… a little surprising but well. Wait, what's wrong with you?" Danica had a huge smile on her face, which made me worried.

Danica has been a little depressed since her mom and dad got a divorce last year after graduation. They couldn't stand living with each other anymore, so her mom moved to LA and her dad moved out here to Illinois. Her dad died a couple of weeks after moving out here. He had leukemia and my family and I took Danica in. We are kind of sisters. We tell each other absolutely everything and we both decided we didn't want to go to separate colleges so we both decided to go to University of Illinois in Chicago (UIC).

"Nothing, well…" I knew what was coming.

"You met a guy?" Danica got rid of her problems a little differently than normal people I guess. She would go around dating guys for like a week and then dump them and move on. A lot of people called her our school mascot. It is sick, I know.

"Yes, I did." She said each word slowly. "He is so cute and he is very nice. I can't wait for you to meet him." We both knew what she meant. I had to 'approve' of him before they could go farther than a first date. "You will love him trust me—"

She was leaving something unsaid. "You invited him to lunch, didn't you?" I asked knowing that she did.

She would say I didn't mean to and I'm very sorry, just like every other time. "I didn't mean to and I'm very sorry." I laughed to myself hoping she wouldn't hear me. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, let's go meet this guy shall we?" She led me to the table where they were sitting and she climbed into his lap. They did look cute together. "Thanks for the pizza, Dane." If one of us would get here before the other we would always order for each other.

"Don't thank me. Thank Ben, he paid for all this." She said, pointing to the guy whose lap she was sitting on. He had black buzz cut hair and very tan skin, in the middle of the fall.

"Well, thank you. Name, hobbies, and last relationship." I said towards Ben.

"What?" He looked very confused.

"State your name, your hobbies and explain your last relationship." I said in my business tone. Danica gave me a dirty look.

"Well, my name is Ben Johnson and I am in a band, so I guess I like to play guitar and sing." Great, another musician, note on the heavy sarcasm. What is it going to take for this girl to learn about musicians and all they want to do is, well you get my point. "My last name relationship ended very badly." Oh, no. "My last girlfriend was at one of my shows when she saw a groupie trying to get me to go back to her dorm with her. I kept pushing her off and my girlfriend took it the wrong way. I tried to stop her but she was gone before I could get to the doors. The next day I went to her apartment and she was gone. Everything was cleared out and not even a speck of dust was left. I felt depressed and empty for awhile and I wish I could've let her know what really happened. Not like she would believe me or anything. She was a nasty bitch though. So, it was kind of a relief to get rid of her."

My mouth must have dropped open when I wasn't paying attention to my reactions. Danica leaned over the table and pushed my mouth shut. She giggled and kissed Ben on the cheek.

"I'm going to go get some more water, I'll be right back." She kissed Ben on the lips and got out of the booth.

"Bella, I know you are overprotective of Danica, but trust me. I know how to treat someone who is broken like her. I have heard what her reputation is but I don't care. Do you believe in soul mates?" Ben said once Danica left and was out of hearing range.

"Does it look like I believe in soul mates?" I asked him like he was dumb.

"No," I nodded like he was finally getting it, "you don't but someday you will. Trust me. My parents have been married and divorced three times each. They are both single, now. I gave up on soul mates after the second divorce." He grabbed my left hand and wound our pinkies together. "I promise you, Bella, that I would never ever hurt Danica."

"If you ever, ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and personally hurt you. She has been through so much shit in the last two years." I also put in there.

Danica walked back to us and Ben let go of my pinky. She sat on his lap and looked between the two of us. I must have had a weird look on my face because Danica asked, "What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing, but I think I might go get some more root beer." He lifted Danica up and walked towards the pop machine.

"What do you think?" Danica asked once he was gone.

"Of Neb?" She raised an eyebrow. "I… approve. He is a fabulous guy. You couldn't have caught a better one for this week." I had a half smile on my face.

"I hope so. Bella, what I have done in the past is addictive. I get scared when I am getting to get in too deep with a guy, I panic."

"AKA breaks up with them?"

"Yeah, I don't know how I can get rid of the habit."

"If you really like this guy you will let him in and if not, then, I guess he wasn't the right one. One question though, do you believe in soul mates?" She looked at me confused and I nodded towards the pop machine.

"I think I do now." I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me. "I know we have only known each other for two days but I feel so safe and comfortable with him. I don't know but…"

"What?" I asked, trying to be as patient as possible.

"I don't know how to explain it. I'll explain it when you are able to feel it with that one special guy." She said something under her breath which sounded like, _or when you are able to feel at all._

"What did you say about me?" I asked in a harsh tone.

She was about to speak but, "What did I miss?" Neb asked.

"Nothing at all," Danica laughed.

We all finished our pizza and pop, while Neb told us stories about his band and weird experiences. I can say, that I can add that to my weird experience list. When we were all finished, we went outside and Danica caught a cab and she told me to ride with her. Neb had his own car but he had to meet up with his band for a gig later.

"So, are you guys going to come to our gig later?" Neb asked both Danica and I.

"Where is it at?" I asked him.

"The Metro, it's on Clark Street, the north side. So will I see you guys there?" He looked down at Danica who was standing right next to him.

"Of course," she looked at me and I nodded, "I can't wait to hear you guys play."

"Ok, well I better go so my band doesn't have a hissy fit." He kissed Danica and walked to his car. Dane and I hopped in the cab and were off on our way back to the dorms.


End file.
